Many types of printing devices are equipped with replaceable components each having a life cycle during which the replaceable component is functional. At the end of the life cycle of a replaceable component, the component is often replaced for the printing device to continue to function properly.
For example, a print cartridge is installed in many types of printing devices to provide a supply of print material (e.g., toner or ink) for the printing process. As documents are printed, the print material is gradually depleted. When the supply of print material is exhausted, the print cartridge is typically replaced.
A user who wishes to obtain a replacement component, such as a print cartridge, for a printing device may purchase the component from a supplier. New and innovative ways are needed to enable the supplier to add value to these components for their customers.
One of these opportunities would be presented if a web service could be offered to the user when the replacement component was replaced. In this manner, when the replacement component is installed in the printing device, the web service access could be enabled or disabled using data stored on the replacement component.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art of printing devices for a replacement component that can be installed in a printing device, but which at the same time is capable of enabling/disabling access to a web service through data stored on the replacement component.
The above and other features of the present invention, which will become more apparent as the description proceeds, are best understood by considering the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters represent like parts throughout the several views and in which: